


Made You For Me

by nursal1060



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon Relationships, Coercion, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Gay Parents, Halloween Challenge, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lestat can be emotionally manipulative, Lestat has a lot of partners, Loss of Virginity, Louis feels trapped, Louis genuninely loves Lestat, Loustat, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Plot Twists, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Twisted love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, same-sex family, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Louis feels like Lestat has been manipulating him with Claudia so that he will stay, but there's more than one reason that Lestat wants to keep Louis close.





	Made You For Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN/SAMHAIN EVERYONE!  
> What better way to celebratte Halloween by making a fic of one of the most famous Vampire novels ever created: Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire! I've been reading it over again, and something that really caught my attention was the first section of the story where Lestat creates and manipulates Louis with Claudia.  
> After learning about the graphic novel adaptation, Interview with the Vampire: Claudia's Story, and Anne Rice's interview of her saying that Louis and Lestat AREmeant to be Claudia's parents, I got right to work making this for Halloween.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated, they make my day! ;)

Louis had been pushed to the limit numerous times by Lestat. Not only did Lestat kill without a shred of remorse, but he frequented brothels for young women and men. He often brought them home and Louis would hear them have sex in the upper bedrooms before Lestat killed and drained them. More than once, Louis had to walk in to gather something from the room, and Lestat would playfully tease and sneer at him as he did so, not stopping having intercourse for him. Even moreso, he’d sometimes leave the corpse in the room during the mornings, only to dispose of it in the swamp when the sun set again.

 

It disgusted Louis that this was his maker, his creator...and he could not escape this man’s clutches. Vampires were always safer in packs, and Louis was still relatively fresh. He could not run away, not while Lestat controlled a majority of his finances and, as much as he hated to admit it, his heart. Lestat was beautiful, and when he tried, he could be gentle and loving towards him. Louis had been comforted more than once by a gentle Lestat when his emotions came back to haunt him, and those moments were more important to him than the dozens of times Lestat scoffed at him for acting so humanly. 

 

Of course, bringing Claudia back as a vampire hurt Louis...even if he’d admired, pitied, and almost felt a sort of familial love for her, she had never  _ asked _ to be turned into the likes of them. Louis had asked to die, but he’d also never asked to be turned. Lestat took her from him and made her into a monster to control Louis’ emotions. Of course, Lestat continued to justify it as a way to make  _ her _ happy. 

 

Louis remembered the tender voice he'd beckoned Louis with, “This is our daughter. Say hello to Louis, Claudia.” She quickly  became the glue keeping Louis in the house with Lestat. They very much were like her parents, both with different personalities and ideas about hunting. It was actually for this reason that Louis ended up approaching Lestat in his chamber one evening, after Claudia had fed and gone to sleep once Louis tucked her in. 

 

Lestat had been laying on a fresh set of sheets after his latest victim had been removed from the room. He was reading a novel and sipping the excess blood from the glass. Louis entered the room, his face portraying his regularly unfeeling expression with a hint of something extra. It piqued Lestat’s interest. 

 

Louis stood silently for a second at the foot of Lestat’s bed, and then spoke, “I stayed for Claudia. You made her so that I would never leave you. Why?” Louis tried to keep his voice emotionless and non-bendable. He had lacked answers the entire time he’d been with Lestat. If Lestat truly wanted him for the plantation and wealth, he could’ve taken it and allowed Louis to leave. Enough time had passed that Louis’ family had all but perished, along with most of the original workers. Yet he didn’t, and was keeping him there.

 

Lestat had a smirk tug at his lips, slowly putting down his book before looking back at Louis, “Oh Louis, you really are clueless. I would have expected you to connect the dots by  _ now _ .” Louis kept his face expressionless as Lestat explained, “Every vampire who was blooded properly knows that the people you blood are with you for life. It creates a bond that cannot be broken. It is a bond that has made Claudia our child. It has also made us as close as we are, and closer than you know.”

 

Louis did not move from his position but crossed his arms before asking, “And what bond do you think we share? You should know how much some of your actions have caused me grief. I have wanted to leave here for so long, yet you do not allow for me to!”

 

Lestat chuckled, and in only a moment of blinking, he was in front of Louis, pressing a porcelain-like hand to his cheek and whispering, “I made you specially for me, Louis. I made you to be my lover. To respond to my body and my commands as I see fit.” He leaned into Louis’ ear, continuing, “I only brought Claudia into our lives to make you more comfortable. I know how much you desired a family, so I made her into  _ our _ child. I did not  _ have _ to let her live, I did for you. You are already connected to me in a way you cannot escape. I think I will need to remind you who you belong to.” With that, Louis found himself thrown onto the plush bed with the linen sheets. 

 

In a second, Louis found himself struggling as his blouse and vest were forcefully opened to expose his pale bosom. Before he could push back, one of Louis’ hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Louis grunted and squirmed as Lestat ran his other hand up his naval, around his perk nipples, his neck, and cupping his cheek.

 

Lestat looked down at Louis with both an air of taunting and desire. He asked, “I'm giving you everything you need, dear Louis, why are you resisting me?”

 

Louis struggled as Lestat sat on his lap and straddled him, “I’m not your plaything. I'm not another whore for you to screw and forget.” 

 

Lestat’s taunting smile vanished in only a moment after hearing that. “And what makes you think I see you as just another whore?” His fingers trailed down Louis’ face, running along the curve of his narrow and soft lip, and down his neck and collarbone. 

 

Louis stopped struggling and said firmly, harshly, “You want to screw me exactly where you screwed them. You are likely going to pretend it never happened right after. I'm not...my heart is not to be toyed with.” Lestat’s hand moved lower, brushing the nipple over Louis’ heart. Louis bit his lip as his nipple hardened in Lestat’s fingers.

 

Lestat signed and looked Louis dead in the eye once he turned his chin to look at him, “If you think that I only see you as someone I want to have intercourse with,  _ merde _ , you are a fool.” He pinched Louis’s pink nipple again, listening to Louis hiss. “I want  _ so _ much more, amour. I want your heart, I want your emotions, you are  _ mon tout _ . I will do everything for you. I will never let you leave me,  _ mon doux  _ Louis.” 

 

Lestat arched over Louis and kissed the side of his neck. Louis tried to break away, but Lestat was clearly more powerful, having drunk fresh blood from the vein not less than an hour prior. Louis had only drunk animal blood, and not for a day at least, making him far weaker. Lestat kissed his flesh with a tenderness that Louis barely recognized as being his maker’s. Louis almost whined as he felt fangs graze his skin in a tease, a sign that Lestat was going to bite. Louis let out a sharp groan as Lestat sunk his fangs into his pale neck, drinking Louis’ crimson from his veins. 

 

Lestat let Louis’ wrists go, and was surprised when Louis didn't respond with anguish. Louis slowly wrapped his arms around the fine fabric covering Lestat’s back. Louis would be lying if he said that Lestat was like a narcotic: he could bring Louis all the way up and bring him crashing down, and yet, Louis had always wanted this. He'd wanted to sleep with Lestat for a while, but he didn't want to just be another lover that Lestat used and disposed of. Knowing that Lestat made him on purpose to be a lover...Louis didn't care at this point if that was a lie, he  _ wanted _ to believe it. He’d loved Lestat for so long, but never allowed himself to get this close until now.

 

Lestat pulled his fangs back after a moment, looking at Louis’ eyes. They were glassed over with lust. Louis turned to Lestat and almost begged, “More. Lestat, more.” His legs fell open, exposing himself completely to Lestat, and Lestat couldn't be happier to see it. Louis arched up as Lestat palmed him through his trousers. 

 

“You have never had a man make love to you? Let me be the one to introduce you to the best addiction aside from blood.” Lestat began removing their clothing with need, Louis helping him. They fell on the ground like unneeded linens. Now that Louis was naked and staring at Lestat, he felt his cheeks turn pink. Lestat was beautiful when he was naked. His body looked like something carved from fine marble. It made Louis feel self-conscious.

 

Lestat whispered as he opened Louis’ legs, “Relax, amour. It will feel strange before you feel good.” Louis felt Lestat run his hands along his flesh, slowly and intimately. Louis loved this; he loved Lestat’s gentleness. Finally, his hands came down to Louis’ groin. One hand wrapped around Louis’ erection and the other hand went up to his neck to swatch his fingers in Louis blood before pressing it to the puckered hole between his fleshy cheeks. Louis moaned out as Lestat pumped his erect penis and pushed a blood-lubed finger into his rectum. 

 

Lestat had experience, and his feathery touches brought Louis to his peak hardness rather quickly. Louis hissed out as the duality of pain and pleasure shot through him. Louis squirmed uncomfortably until he was fully hardened and Lestat had three fingers filling him. His penis leaked precum, slick and heavy in Lestat’s hand.

 

Lestat whispered teasingly, “Are you ready to be bedded, mon amour? To be with the one who loved you enough to make you the way that you are?” Louis grunted heavily, the thought of finally achieving pleasure flooding his mind. He nodded as best as he could and gasped as Lestat’s hands receded. He looked down and gasped as Lestat rimmed his puckered hole, slapping his hard length against it a few times to tease Louis. 

 

Lestat whispered lowly, almost like a growl, “Beg for me, Louis. Show me you want me to take you.” Louis trembled under Lestat. Of course, Lestat would not let him enjoy his lusting without being in control. 

 

Louis shifted on the linen, lifting one leg to show his erection more clearly, and the other rolled his nipple between his fingers. “Please, do not toy with me...I...I desire you, Lestat... _ baise-moi, s’il vous plaît! _ ” Lestat’s condescending smirk returned, and he quickly and forcefully pressed into Louis. Louis almost screamed as Lestat’s thick, hard member penetrated him. His eye squeezed shut, and a few tears bubbled out of his eyes.

 

After a moment, there were a pair of lips kissing the tears from his face. Opening his eyes, his lashes wet with tears, Louis could see Lestat kissing him. His heart raced, he felt comforted yet hurt. Louis put his arms around Lestat’s neck, and the golden haired vampire took that as a hint to kiss him. As they kissed, Lestat pushed Louis’ thighs up and slowly began thrusting inside of Louis’ body. Louis grunted and panted as he was folded in half and screwed by Lestat. It hurt at first, Lestat was thicker than three fingers.

 

“ _ Mon doux _ , I need you to relax your body. It’ll only hurt if you clench.” Louis pressed his nails into Lestat’s skin, being careful to not pull. After about a minute, the pain began to dull and Lestat began to pick up the pace. Louis let whined and soft groans escape his lips and Lestat moved without restraint. Lestat was clearly enjoying himself, and Louis was beginning to reach a state of pleasure himself. Skin smacking against skin made a loud, obscene sound as Lestat moved ever faster.

 

Lestat leaned in and whispered as he continued moving, “Feast on me, Louis. Nothing is a pleasurable as blood during intimacy.” Louis turned Lestat’s neck and hungrily bit down near his jugular. Once the hot, spicy drip of Lestat’s thick blood hit his tongue, Louis was more erect than he was for the entire night. Louis whined, feeling his pleasurably spots hit and his mouth full of blood.

 

Louis pulled back, groaning, “L-Lestat...I’m close-!”

 

Lestat hissed, “M-Me too, amour…!”

 

Louis almost screamed as the strongest orgasm that he’d ever experienced rippled through him, forcing him to ejaculate. Lestat didn’t stop as Louis climaxed, moving until his own orgasm hit him and caused his seed to fill Louis. Lestat grunted and Louis gasped as Lestat’s hit, slowing down into a gentle thrust until Lestat came down from his sexual pleasure.

  
Louis lay on the bed, panting loudly, listening to Lestat speak, “Do you still believe that I only made you to control your finances, Louis? I hope this means as much to you as me.” Louis looked up at Lestat as the two shared a kiss, both of their fangs coated in one another’s blood. Louis’ heart felt full. He knew how risky it was to have fallen in love with Lestat, as manipulative as he was. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to love Lestat, and this night only meant that he would be coming back for more.


End file.
